1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display module having a plurality of assembling elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and tablet personal computers (tablet PC) are now in widespread use. Most of those portable electronic devices have display modules and each display module may include a bracket, a display panel fixed to the bracket and a glass plate attached to the display panel and a back cover covering the display panel. In general, the display panel and the bracket are attached to the glass plate by using a double-sided foam tape sandwiched between thereof. And the back cover is fixed to the display panel and the bracket by means of screwing.
However in such configuration, the assembly of the glass plate and the back cover is rather complicated and it may lead to the increase of the assembling tolerances thereof, and thus the assembly clearance and the gap difference may not be well controlled. Moreover, the operation of the double-sided foam tape is not easy, and it usually causes the display panel and the whole structure of display module damage during disassembling and repairing the components. Therefore, it is an important issue of the computer industry to provide a display module having the advantage of easily disassemble for repairs the components of the display module.